Sonic: Galaxy Brawl 1
by StarryEyes880
Summary: When an alien named Axbambler plans to destroy Earth, Sonic and his friends must defeat the Mutant Mosquitoes, the Voodoo Vultures and the Mecha-Monkeys and save Earth. Can they win the game show "Galaxy Brawl" and the 1,ooo,ooo galactic points? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic: Galaxy Brawl**

**Chapter 1: **The Missile

Sonic and the gang were having a barbeque at Tails' house in Mystic Ruins.

Sonic: Seriously. Who would put ants in their hot dog?

Knuckles: I think it's delicious!

At that second, Sonic picked up a jug of orange pop and poured it on Knuckles.

Knuckles: Ah, pooh!

Shadow: What do you think, Amy? Should I wear a tuxedo?

Amy: Nope. That'll make you look ugly.

Shadow: Then what should I wear?

Amy: What you're wearing right now is fine.

Shadow: You mean just my gloves, bracelets, and shoes? Okay.

Knuckles: Hey, what's that?

Sonic: It's a missile. It's headed for Station Square!

Shadow: Let's hope it's not Robotnik's.

As they headed for Station Square, the missile flew in the air, and crashed into Twinkle Park!

Sonic: Uh-oh! It crashed into Twinkle Park!

Tails: It's not Eggman's.

Knuckles: Look. A message.

Amy: What does it say?

Sonic took the piece of paper off of the missile and read it.

Sonic: "Dear Earthlings:

You have been chosen to play my space TV game show, 'Galaxy Brawl.' This missile will lead you to my home, Planet Burmudos 5. From there, you will challenge the Mutant Mosquitoes from Mercury, the Voodoo Vultures from Venus and the Mecha-Monkeys from Mars. Every event you do, you will get points. The one with the highest number of points will win and win 1,000,000 galactic points. The losers' planet will be destroyed. And if you don't accept any of the challenges, your planet will automatically be destroyed. And if you don't join, well, you know.

Signed: Axbambler, Royal Vizier of Emperor Avenger, ruler of Planet Burmudos 5."

Amy: Repeat that, please.

At that moment, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles hopped into the missile and activated it, shooting them into space.

Shadow: I hope they're okay.

The missile crash-landed onto a lost planet far from Earth. Not so far away was a city.

Sonic: Wow. That was bad. This must be Planet Burmudos 5.

Tails: Uh-oh.

Sonic noticed that some guards wearing armor with the letter B on them grabbed them and took them to the city.

Knuckles: Oh, boy.

Sonic: We're here to save our planet from some alien, and it's not starting out well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Galaxy Brawl

Guard 1: In you go!

The next thing our heroes knew, they were thrown into a jail cell.

Knuckles: Can I have something to eat?

Sonic: Quiet, Knux.

Tails: This isn't what we planned.

Knuckles: Yeah. Thanks, Sonic, for leading us into this mess! I actually think there's no Galaxy Brawl!

Sonic: What do you mean?

Knuckles: I think it's one of Dr. Eggman's tricks!

Sonic: Yeah, sure. You go with that, Knuckles. I don't…

Tails: Guys. Look.

At that moment, two guards came in and opened their cell.

Guard 1: Get out, boys.

Guard 2: His majesty wants you. Go!

Sonic: Okay! Jeez, don't need to spaz.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles headed to the stadium where they saw a whole audience full of aliens.

Guard 1: Step up here.

The three Earthlings stepped onto a floating platform that read "Earth."

Tails: Look.

On their right were two more floating platforms. The closest had two creepy-looking giant vultures and a smaller vulture with a V belt on it. The sign on it read "Venus." The farthest from them had two huge mutant mosquitoes and a mosquito about the size of Tails' on it. The small mosquito wore a helmet, a galactic suit, space gloves and a cape. The platform was labeled "Mercury." On their left was a platform with two gigantic robotic monkeys and a miniature robotic monkey about Sonic's size on it. It was labeled "Mars."

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, presenting to you the ruler of Planet Burmudos 5: Emperor Avenger!

Everybody in the audience bowed down as a hologram of a creepy alien head appeared. It was green and had warts all over it. It had red, glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

Em. Avenger Hologram: Hello, people of Planet Burmudos 5! Welcome to the biggest event of the year: the Galaxy Brawl!

Meanwhile, back at Earth, Amy was sitting in the living room of her apartment watching TV. Cream the Rabbit was watching, too.

Cream: There's nothing interesting on today. You know it's Wednesday, and that's when nothing…

Amy: Stop, Cream. I believe something interesting is on.

Cream: What channel?

Amy: Channel Burmudos 5.

Cream: But their shows aren't interesting, and this TV guide only says that "Galaxy Brawl" is on right now.

Amy: That's it!

She flipped the channel to Channel Burmudos 5, where the show was just beginning.

Announcer: It's time for…

Audience: G! A! L! A! X! Y! B! R! A! W! L!

Announcer: That's right! Galaxy Brawl! And today is a special episode! Here are our competitors:

The screen zoomed in to the four floating platforms with the mosquitoes, the vultures, the monkeys and the Sonic Heroes.  
Announcer: First, from Mercury, Mr. Mosquito and his Mutant Mosquitoes! Next, from Venus, Victor Von Vulture and his Voodoo Vultures. And then, from Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!

Cream: It's Mr. Sonic!

Announcer: And finally, from Mars, Master Monkey and his Mecha-Monkeys! And wait! Here's the host: Axbambler!

A green alien wearing a tuxedo came running into the stadium.

Axbambler: Hello, and welcome to Galaxy Brawl!

_Please read and review._


End file.
